Until You Love Me
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Cole would do anything for Nya to love him. Rated M for typical Yandere stuff; crosses over because this was inspired by YandereDev's Promo Concept video.


**Hey everyone! Here's a shot with Yandere!Cole. Rated M for blood and gore, murder, stalking, out of character Cole, suicide, and Major Character Death. typical Yandere stuff.**

* * *

 **"I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me." - Lady Gaga, "Paparazzi"**

He had his chance to change the world.

Sensei Wu found him first, told him that he'd have a chance to lead one of the most legendary teams in the world, a brotherhood that could never be shattered by anything.

Of course, Cole had had his doubts.

There was just no way he'd be able to wield the magic, right? It wasn't for him – he was just freakishly good at rock climbing. He didn't feel like he had any kind of magic.

Why would he?

Never in his life had he been able to feel a thing. He just couldn't. He didn't know why, wasn't sure how, but he couldn't. It's not like he ever told anyone. He had been wise enough as a child to figure out how other kids his age had acted, how they thought.

In other words, his entire life had been an elaborate charade.

So, how in the world was he going to lead a team, let alone wield magic? It hadn't been as hard as originally thought. Act like he cared, smile and laugh, get sad when he needed to. Simple enough.

Then he met her.

His gaze snapped up at the large dragon, backing up a little. Riding on the dragon's back was a black-haired girl.

And she made his heart pound with...

...anticipation. Excitement. Admiration.

What...what was this?

His heartbeat sped up when she looked at him, and the two made eye contact for the first time. He nearly fell into the pit of lava below them but managed to catch himself before he did.

The earthbender's gazed returned back to the woman sitting on top of the dragon. Never had Cole imagined that Kai's sister would have this effect on him.

Wow.

Everything was in a haze as she jumped down and started talking to Kai and everyone else. He watched at the way her hair fell around her face, effectively framing her face and those gorgeous hazel eyes. He couldn't bring himself to rip his gaze from her as she kept talking, lips curling up into a breathtakingly beautiful smile.

Everything about her...

...was absolutely perfect.

Those feelings faded away once she started smiling at Jay. Those feelings were replaced with another new emotion.

A much more fiery, hateful one.

Based on different elements from pop culture Cold had seen throughout his lifetime, he was able to identify this despair-full feeling as jealousy.

And he hated it.

Hated Jay.

And, overlord, was Cole going to make the motormouth pay.

…

"I don't believe I've asked your name yet," she asked a few minutes later.

Cole blinked, turning away from the crowd of ninja.

Overlord...

Her dark, black hair spilled over her small shoulders, bangs covering her forehead, eyes a pretty, sparkling hazel he hadn't seen often in his time. Her figure was small and petite.

He couldn't help but think of how he could oh-so-easily pick her up and snatch her away. The ninja even went as far as considering it for a second.

Not now. Maybe some other time, though, because...

"Um...are you alright?" came her light voice again.

Blink blink.

"Oh...ah...yeah, sorry. Just been a long day, y'know?" he chuckled, running his hand through his hair.

She kept her eyes wide for a minute before she smiled again, eyes crinkling happily. He'd be damned if that wasn't the prettiest thing he'd even seen.

"Tell me about it! I know the feeling. Getting kidnapped by a horde of skeletons wasn't exactly on my to-do list." She chuckles humorlessly.

He suddenly remembered her question. "Oh! I'm Cole, by the way. And you are?"

She stuck out her small hand. "I'm Nya, Kai's younger sister. Nice to meet you!"

"A pleasure to meet you too," Cole responded, shaking her hand. Hell, it was even the perfect fit!

 _We're meant to be._

The earth ninja knew he couldn't make his move just yet. He'd have to be patient, but he knew that, in the end...

 _She would be his._

…

Cole's hand grazed the handle of the kitchen knife, pulling it out of its container.

Look at it.

So gorgeous.

Although, definitely not prettier than Nya.

No one would ever be prettier than his cutie. Concealing the knife, Cole returns to his room, where he uncovered the knife and slid it in a drawer.

Now, he would just wait for the right place, right time. He closes the drawer, then treads over to his closet. Opening it, he pulls out a box from the corner.

It's only a simple, wooden box, but it's definitely his most-valued container. Popping the latches open, he raises the lid. First, he pulled out a picture he snapped of Nya standing outside with Kai (who had been hastily photoshopped out). This was one of his favorite pictures of her. She'd been smiling at Kai, and laughing, wind tousling her hair in that beautiful messily-pretty kind of thing. He hugs the picture to his chest.

She'll be smiling at him one day.

Cole takes the second object out. It's one of Nya's old, light-blue toothbrushes that he'd fished out of a trashcan a while ago. It made a good addition to the box.

The third one is a pair of her panties he snatched from the laundry one day. It was a cute mix of red and gold, with soft fabric and little pieces of lace outlining some of the parts. Already, he could imagine the article of clothing hugging her small hips and exposing her thighs-

Sexy.

The next one is a string of white, bloody bandages she had thrown away just recently. He recalls her having obtained an injury from a training session with Jay one day.

Jay.

He had hurt Cole's dearest Nya-senpai.

The lightning master really did have hell to pay at one point. Cole couldn't wait for the day.

…

There she was.

Oh, dear little Nya, it was a mistake for you to keep your blinds open all day.

There, standing in her room, is Nya. Cole crouches lower underneath the window. She takes off her shirt, causing Cole to groan. He zooms in on her figure as close as he can, watching her as she throws her shirt on the floor. He continues to take pictures, snapping from different angles whenever she gets into a different position.

He's never seen anyone as beautiful as her. No one's ever managed to make him feel this way.

Snap snap.

He dreamed of caressing her soft skin while holding her close.

Snap snap.

Holding her in his arms, watching her as she slept.

Snap snap.

A dreamy sigh escaped him. Some days, it'd feel like that time would never come. But then again, patience was in his element.

He'd get her one way or another.

…

"Whatcha cookin'?" asked the motormouth one morning.

Cole refrained from rolling his eyes and instead planted a fake smile on his lips. "I'm making biscuits and bacon."

"Hm. Pretty hard to screw up, right?" Jay teased. The redhead had a major case of bedhead; parts of it were sticking up in places, looking like he had tried to comb it down but had given up halfway through. The little freckles on his face contrasted to his electric-blue eyes, which were ridden with sleepiness.

Cole pushed down the oncoming bursts of rage. No, now was not the right time. The other ninja would be awake in a minute, and he'd rather take as little life as possible as a convenience to him. And Nya, of course, for she would have less grieving to overcome.

"Could I help, maybe?" Jay asked, stepping over to the fridge. Cole forced yet another smile.

"If you wouldn't mind throwing the bacon into the oven, that'd be swell," replies the earthbender.

"Awesome!" Jay yells, then picks up the tray of bacon, sliding it into the open oven. "Is there anything else you knead me to dough?"

Cole dropped the ball of dough. "Oh my overlord, Jay!"

The lightning master laughed loudly, doubling over. "Hahaha! You should've seen your face when you figured it out!"

"Quit being a pain in the ass and go get everyone else down here!" Cole demands, exasperatedly rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay!" Jay sighs, then walks out.

Hopefully, Cole wouldn't have to live with this idiot for much longer.

…

He couldn't really fathom why humans thought sunsets were so beautiful. It was just another splash of mixed-up colors in this already-colorful, pointless world. Cole turned away from the window.

Oh well. He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall. It's just a matter of minutes now.

On cue, the lightning ninja turns down the corner of the hallway.

 _HERE WE GO._

"Hey Jay!" Cole greets. He's beginning to feel a tingling on his skin.

"What's up, dude?" Jay returns, smiling.

"I just need to show you something," Cole responds, grinning back at him.

"Alright! Lead the way!" Jay responds, his smile fading a little bit.

Cole turns around; that had been as easy as he expected. The earthbender led the lightning ninja to the closet.

"What is it?" Jay asks. "What could be in here?"

Cole smirked, reaching into his jacket's hidden pocket. "Just something I found."

"What, some dust and a few of Misako's old scrolls? What's going on?" Jay asked, suspicion creeping into his voice.

Cole stepped behind Jay, pulled out the knife. He wrapped his free hand around the lightningbender's mouth, he simultaneously pulls Jay back while he swung the knife around to the side of Jay's skull.

But, Jay's hand came up and holds Cole's wrist in place. The earth ninja growled, knowing he should've expected quick reflexes from the master of lightning.

"Wh-why are you doing this?! What did I ever do to you?!" Jay demanded, his tone full of hurt and shock. He struggles out of Cole's grip by taking advantage of his momentary surprise.

Cole doesn't respond. Instead, he leapt forward, a snarl escaping him. He tackled Jay, and the two landed on the floor. Cole's weight knocked the air out of Jay.

"S...sto...p...p...ple...ase!" Jay pants, still maintaining his hold on Cole's wrist. "I...I don't...wanna..."

In one fluid motion, Cole jerks the knife up and out of Jay's grasp, then he brings it down, the tip of the knife penetrating Jay's flesh. There's a pause in the time as he takes the knife back out.

Then stabs him again.

...over and over and over and over and over...

He lets the rage and jealousy flood over him as he keeps going, raising and stabbing, raising and stabbing, not even attempting to contain his cries of frustration.

...It's done.

Jay was dead. What remained of him lied on the floor in stillness.

It's done.

It's over.

Cole...can finally have Nya.

A dark chuckle escaped him. Well, he made quite a mess, didn't he? Blood has been spattered all across the surface of the walls, floor, on the shelves, on his clothes...so very messy indeed.

Hm. He'd better get started cleaning up, then.

…

It'd been a week since Jay had been proclaimed missing.

He had 'vanished' without a trace. No note, no evidence, nothing.

Cole just had to fake his worry, play innocent. Ugh, these people were so stupid.

Except for Nya.

She'd been worried sick these past few days. Anxious to know when Jay would come home.

And Cole was there for her every step of the way.

"Cole, I'm so worried! He's probably in trouble. We should look for him!" Nya exclaimed with glassy eyes.

"I'm worried too, Nya-chan," he said, pulling her close and savoring her minty scent.

"We've looked everywhere, and we can't find him. Even with the police at our side!" Kai sighed. "Overlord, I hope he's okay, but I have a feeling that's not the case."

…

Nearly a month had passed.

"How are you doing today, love?" Cole murmured, pulling her to his chest.

"I'm alright," she responded, giving him a soft smile. She brushed her small, fragile fingertips across his cheek.

"Good," he stated, genuinely smiling at his love. The last month had been incredible as Nya had grown to trust the earth ninja more and more.

He kissed her jawline, then moved to her mouth, feeling her tiny arms crawl around his neck.

If anyone tried to take her away from him...

…

[A Few Months Later]

Cole grinned, draping his arm around Nya as she curled up into his side.

"Someone's affectionate today," he teased as she glared up at him.

"Uh, you don't need to be talking, Mr. Clingy," she shot back, grinning mischievously.

Okay, Cole had walked into that one. Ever since Jay's...disappearance...he'd been watching Nya like a hawk. He knew Kai was getting suspicious of him, since every time Kai walked past the snuggling couple, he'd shoot Cole a questioning glance. But, Cole couldn't kill Kai. It'd hurt his dear Nya too much for Cole to bear.

He'd find another chance.

…

But the chance never came.

There was a crash, shouts, screams, and suddenly, Cole had been pinned down.

"COLE BROOKESTONE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF JAY WALKER!"

"What?!" gasped his angel.

His angel was hurt.

This just wouldn't do.

In a fit of rage, Cole uses his magic to slam the officer against the wall. Summoning a large spike of rock, the earthbender stabs the police officer with it. He turns to Kai, who's glaring at him in shock. He jumps in front of his sister, but Cole takes out a small knife he kept in his pocket and tackles the firebender, stabbing Kai repeatedly in the chest.

"STOP! STOP! Oh...overlord...K-Kai...I'm...H-how c-c-could you...? I trusted y-you..." Nya yells, rushing over to Kai.

His angel is hurt. Angry. Betrayed. At him.

"I did this for us," he replied. "You're the only one I've ever felt for."

"D-don't touch me!" She had tears running down her cheeks.

"My angel...don't cry..." He plunges the knife into her stomach, then kisses her lips.

"Wh-why...?" She whispers before she collapses into Cole's arms. He gently lays her on the floor.

"I wish this could've turned out differently, love," he mumbles, brushing her hair out of her face.

Cole smiles happily. Well, they had their chance. Cole...had his chance to change the world.

Well...he certainly changed a few worlds. And that was satisfactory enough for him.

With another dreamy sigh, he holds the knife to his throat. Reality was far from his fantasy, but he had his fun.

Cole drives the knife into his throat before he collapses.

 **so yeah murder isn't ever he answer**


End file.
